The Hound of Malice
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: The Anoa'i's come from a long line of powerful Shamans with powers that can be used for both good and evil. However, when one overuses his powers, it can trigger a horrible transformation. Now, After falling victim to the curse, Roman Reigns must find the strength within not to kill, because if he devours his prey under the light of the full moon there will be no turning back...
1. The Curse

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is a story is not completly a sequel to Lockdown Asylum, but in a way it is because it will feature information that will be taken from Lockdown Asylum such as the battle between Lucifer and the fate of the world. For those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next, I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated. Also, I would like to apologise for anyone who may have ownership of the cover picture i'm using, I honestly had no idea that somebody else has this picture, but I would appriciate it if whoever it is will grant me access to using it anyway because it fits for the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Curse **

Visions of blood and carnage began to fill up inside Roman's head as he fought against his conscious in order to wake himself up, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake up. He could hear a low growl of anger like an animal coming from within him, as the visions grew more intense. The visions of people running and screaming in terror, rivers of blood, and the white bones of human remains were enough to make him sick to his stomach as he finally rose from the dreaded nightmare, drenched in sweat and shaking in terror. He coughed and sucked in big bowls of air to try and calm himself down as he looked around and realized he was back in the familliar surroundings of Undertaker's place lying on a cold metal table. Swinging his legs over the side of the table he stood slightly shaking and wondered just how long it had been since he had passed out.

The last thing he remembered was after his hard fought battle against Lucifer, how his powers were swirling around him causing him pain, and how his father had explained about the downside of overusing their family's abilities. Roman drew in a shaky breath of fear and ran his hand through his long hair as he sat down on the table and buried his head in his hands. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ He thought as a wave of depression began to sink in. _How in the hell am I going to explain this to my wife and daughter?_ The thought of the horror in his wife Galina and his seven-year-old daughter Joelle's eyes as they were both being slaughtered in a ray of blood was too much for the Samoan man to think about as he shook his head to relieve the evil thoughts from his brain. _What the hell am I going to do?_ He thought while drawing in a shaky breath.

The sound of footsteps alerted him as he looked up to see Undertaker followed by the shaking form of his faithful follower Paul Bearer. "So, your awake I see." Undertaker said softly in his usual deep gruff voice. "What happened?" Roman asked with a soft groan as he rubbed at his temples. "I remembered defeating Lucifer and feeling this whole wave of pain then everything went dark." Paul let out a loud gulp of fear as his body trembled in fear. "That doesn't sound good." Roman muttered to himself with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair again. "Your father explained the situation to you before hand right?" Undertaker asked as Roman blinked his eyes in confusion for a second. "You mean about how when we overuse our powers it causes us to turn into murderous blood thirsty monsters?" He asked while letting out a heavy sigh again.

"Roman, there's a way you can control this." Undertaker said as Roman blinked his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Undertaker then turned his attention toward Paul. "Go toward the shelf over there and get down the book of mythical beasts and legends would you?" He asked as Paul nodded in response. With his body shivering in fear and with a look of fright in his eyes toward the Samoan man, he shook his head and did as Mark requested. Reaching for a step ladder, he climbed up and reached up to grab a thick brown leatherbound book. With his body still shivering in fear, he called out in a weak voice, "Got it." Handing the book toward Mark, the Dead man nodded silently toward him and replied in a soft voice, "Assist my brother and go check on the others." Paul nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

Once his subordinate had left the room, Undertaker opened the book and thumbed through it until he came across a page and held it out for Roman to see. As Roman looked at it, he suddenly felt his breath catch in throat preventing him for a second from getting air into his lungs. His eyes widdened as he looked up at Undertaker and asked, "This is what I'm going to turn into?" "Read about it." Undertaker replied as the Samoan man turned his eyes back to the page and drew in a deep shaky breath. On one page was a picture of a monsterous looking wolf that appeared almost like a demon standing under a blood red moon on top of a pyramid of broken and battered bodies. On the other side was an entire page full discription which Roman had to focus on in order to relieve his mind of the horrible nightmares of his dream.

"The Hound of Malice is an extremley dangerous creature who was first sighted in the early 16th century. With eyes as bright as liquid lava, teeth and claws as sharp as steel, this creature had laid waste to thousands of people. With an ear peircing howl as loud as a cry of a banshee, and a bite so venomous and powerful enough to take down ten two ton elephants, this wolf is not something to be trifled or tempered with." Roman shivered and sucked in a shaky breath as he looked up for a second at Undertaker, who just replied, "Keep reading. There's more to it." Roman looked back down at the page and continued, "The legend of this monsterous animal was first seen as a vision through the eyes of high chief Peter Maivia who predicted the demise of the entire Anoa'i clan a few days before his death in 1982."

Roman felt his stomach lurch in his throat as he fought the urge not to throw up, but it didn't help as Undertaker quickly handed him a bucket. "So I'm going to become a dangerous monster based on Peter's vision?" He asked once he was finished and looking up at Undertaker. "Unfortuantly about that Roman, Peter has never been wrong in any of his visions." "So then what the hell am I supposed to do now? Just sit back and just watch as it happens and I murder everyone else in my clan?" Undertaker didn't say anything and a round of tears slowly began to fill up in the Samoan man's eyes. "I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. "What am I going to do about my wife and daughter?"

"My suggestion, is that if you don't want anything to happen to them or anyone else you care about, is that you go on what is called a vision quest to help you learn how to gain better control over the wolf inside you." "How do I do that?" Roman asked. "First you need to drink this." Undertaker replied reaching over and handing him a gold chalice which held a puddle of black liquid inside. "What's this going to do?" Roman asked looking at the Dead man suspiciously. "It's not poison if that's what your getting at Roman." Undertaker replied. "All you do is once you drink that, your body's going to fall into a deep sleep, and from there, your spirit and mind will do the rest of the work."

"So you really think this will work?" Roman asked. "I mean who am I supposed to be learning this from anyway?" "That's not up to me." Undertaker said. "That's up to whoever decides to come to you to teach you, now do you want to protect your family or not? Cause if you don't go through with it now Roman, you may not get another chance again." Roman took a look at the sloshing liquid inside the chalice and nodded as he threw his head back and downed it. Immediately the liquid burned the back of his throat for a second causing him to cough and gag as his body began to reject it, however no sooner had the burning stopped, he realised his body began to feel very heavy as though he had suddenly gained a large amount of weight and his eyes began to grow heavy as the last thing he heard was Undertaker's voice saying, "Good luck Roman."

* * *

At first all Roman saw was complete darkness as he looked all around him and called out, "Hello?" Suddenly everything around him began to grow brighter and he began to hear the sound of drums beating and chanting which seemed to grow louder and louder all around him. It was the sounds of being back in his homeland of Samoa and he began to feel at ease. "Hello Roman." Suddenly he heard an unreconizable female voice speaking to him as he looked to see a beautiful woman wearing a long white dress, with warm brown eyes and long flowing black hair that seemed to flow around her shoulders like a waterfall. "How do you know who I am?" Roman asked stunned by the woman's beauty. "Who are you?" "I know who you are Roman, because you are my grandson."

"Grandson?" Roman couldn't believe that was even possible as the woman seemed quite young to even be a grandmother yet. "I have waited a long time to meet you Roman although it is quite a shame I couldn't have the oppertunity to do so when I was still alive, but your father has told me some pretty fascinating stories about your accomplishments." Roman blinked his eyes in confusion and the woman smiled a soft smile. "I'm sorry, I see you are confused." She said with an apologetic bow. "I am Tovale Anoa'i." She replied still smiling. "And I have been sent here to guide you through this spiritual journey."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Hope you enjoyed reading the first part of this new story with Roman. I will be including Dean in the story as well in later chapters, but for now I thought I would explore more with Roman's powers and his family background which is why he is on this vision quest to help harness his powers. Will their be a new villian he will have to eliminate? Possibly, but that's all I can say for now. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed reading and are looking forward to reading the next part of the story which will be up soon. Also I meant to upload this on Roman's birthday which was on the 25th of May, but I've been so busy with other things that I forgot to do so, also I'm getting ready go on vacation soon, so I'm a little scatterbrained at the moment. I will try to upload more chapters with this story and also the one with Dean as well soon so be on the lookout for that. As Always please review and let me know your thoughts on the story. **


	2. The Beast of Samoa

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is a story is not completely a sequel to Lockdown Asylum, but in a way it is because it will feature information that will be taken from Lockdown Asylum such as the battle between Lucifer and the fate of the world. For those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next, I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated. Also, I would like to apologize for anyone who may have ownership of the cover picture I'm using, I honestly had no idea that somebody else has this picture, but I would appreciate it if whoever it is will grant me access to using it anyway because it fits for the story.**

* * *

 **Previously on The Hound of Malice -** "The Hound of Malice is an extremely dangerous creature who was first sighted in the early 16th century. With eyes as bright as liquid lava, teeth and claws as sharp as steel, this creature had laid waste to thousands of people. With an ear piercing howl as loud as a cry of a banshee, and a bite so venomous and powerful enough to take down ten two ton elephants, this wolf is not something to be trifled or tempered with." Roman shivered and sucked in a shaky breath as he looked up for a second at Undertaker, who just replied, "Keep reading. There's more to it." Roman looked back down at the page and continued, "The legend of this monstrous animal was first seen as a vision through the eyes of high chief Peter Maivia who predicted the demise of the entire Anoa'i clan a few days before his death in 1982."

Roman felt his stomach lurch in his throat as he fought the urge not to throw up, but it didn't help as Undertaker quickly handed him a bucket. "So I'm going to become a dangerous monster based on Peter's vision?" He asked once he was finished and looking up at Undertaker.

"Unfortunately about that Roman, Peter has never been wrong in any of his visions." "So then what the hell am I supposed to do now? Just sit back and just watch as it happens and I murder everyone else in my clan?" Undertaker didn't say anything and a round of tears slowly began to fill up in the Samoan man's eyes. "I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. "What am I going to do about my wife and daughter?"

"My suggestion, is that if you don't want anything to happen to them or anyone else you care about, is that you go on what is called a vision quest to help you learn how to gain better control over the wolf inside you." "How do I do that?" Roman asked. "First you need to drink this." Undertaker replied reaching over and handing him a gold chalice which held a puddle of black liquid inside. "What's this going to do?" Roman asked looking at the Dead man suspiciously. "It's not poison if that's what your getting at Roman." Undertaker replied. "All you do is once you drink that, your body's going to fall into a deep sleep, and from there, your spirit and mind will do the rest of the work."

"So you really think this will work?" Roman asked. "I mean who am I supposed to be learning this from anyway?" "That's not up to me." Undertaker said. "That's up to whoever decides to come to you to teach you, now do you want to protect your family or not? Cause if you don't go through with it now Roman, you may not get another chance again."

"Hello Roman." Suddenly he heard an unrecognizable female voice speaking to him as he looked to see a beautiful woman wearing a long white dress, with warm brown eyes and long flowing black hair that seemed to flow around her shoulders like a waterfall. "How do you know who I am?" Roman asked stunned by the woman's beauty. "Who are you?"

"I have waited a long time to meet you Roman although it is quite a shame I couldn't have the opportunity to do so when I was still alive, but your father has told me some pretty fascinating stories about your accomplishments." Roman blinked his eyes in confusion and the woman smiled a soft smile. "I'm sorry I see you are confused." She said with an apologetic bow. "I am Tovale Anoa'i." She replied still smiling. "And I have been sent here to guide you through this spiritual journey."

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Beast of Samoa**

"You were sent to help me?" Roman asked as Tovale motioned for him to follow her, as she led him through the Isle's forest now. "Yes, but I cannot say by who I'm afraid." She replied as she looked at him with a smile. "I know this must be disturbing for you to deal with Roman, and I wish you didn't have to go through so much heartache, but then again I suppose it's my fault for allowing it." "What do you mean?" Roman asked. "How is it your fault?" "When my children were young, my husband wanted to bind their powers to keep it from spreading any further down the bloodline to the next generation, but I wouldn't let him." "How come he wanted to have our family's powers bound?" Roman asked. "Is it because our abilities are dangerous?" Tovale shook her head as she wiped away a tear from her eye as it threatened to fall down her cheek. "My husband believed our family's powers were a threat to society and said that if we ever left the Isle of Samoa that we would be harmed or even possibly executed." She went onto explain.

"I kept pleading with him to give our children a chance to prove him wrong, but he just wouldn't see it. Then came the day of accident." "Accident?" Roman asked as he watched Tovale draw in a shaky breath before speaking again. "One day, when Afa and Sika were young they got into a huge fight, and their combined powers became unstable. I tried to stop them, but it was no use, and the next thing I saw was a bright jet of green light shooting into the air and my husband got caught in the crossfire." Roman stopped and felt his heart sink in his chest with grief. "Dad and Uncle Afa killed grandpa?" Tovale nodded slowly.

"I know it wasn't their fault, but because of how young they were at the time and because I couldn't help them work on controlling their powers, I blaimed myself for my husband's death. I went to the Samoan Council and took the blame in order to spare my children." "I can't believe this." Roman muttered softly. "Why would dad and uncle Afa hide this from me?" "Do not be upset with your father or your uncle for not telling you this Roman." Tovale said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Neither of them have been able to forgive themselves for Amituana's death, which is why I believe your father didn't tell you about your powers in the beginning. Perhaps because he not only wanted to give you and your cousins a chance at a normal life, but also to possibly keep history from repeating itself."

"Over time I began to realize that if I would've listened to Amituana and had our children's powers bound then none of this would've ever happened." She continued sadly as Roman shook his head. "You were only doing what you believed what was right." He replied with a soft smile. "That counts for something right?" Tovale smiled back at her grandson and nodded. "You truly are a wise man Roman, just like your father." Roman hung his head sadly as thoughts of Dean swirled around in his head followed by thoughts of Jimmy and Jey and how much he had accomplished in the WWE. "Do not be sad Roman." Tovale said placing a hand on his shoulder again with a soft smile. "How can I not feel sad?" The Samoan man asked looking into her warm brown eyes. "I feel like this is all my fault."

"You must trust yourself." She replied wisely with a soft hearted smile. "I know you are strong enough to not let the beast that resides inside you win. You can do this Roman, I have faith in you." Roman blinked his eyes for a moment and asked, "You know about the Hound of Malice?" Tovale nodded and motioned for him to follow her again. After what had seemed and felt like hours, they had arrived at the edge of the forest and was now staring up at a large building that resembled the ruins of an ancient castle. "What is this?" Roman asked taking his eyes away from the magnificent sight of the building toward Tovale, but as he turned to face her she was gone. Looking around, he suddenly began to get the sinking feeling that he was alone. "Inside this temple will be the answers you seek Roman." Hearing her voice, he suddenly whirled around to find her now standing by the entry way of the building. "Come now, let's enter and I will explain." She said as he followed her inside.

* * *

Once they were inside, Tovale then led Roman over to a large brown leather bound book, which Roman immediately recognized as the same book that Undertaker had shown to him before. "How much of our family's history do you know of Roman?" She asked handing Roman the book. Roman took the book from her and just shrugged his shoulders. "Dad doesn't really like talking about it for some reason, but he won't tell me." He replied. "Why?" Tovale sighed a deep sigh and said, "Because there's so much more to be explained, then what is inside that book. However, I'm afraid that if word ever got around about the truth that things would be so much worse then they are now." "The truth?" Roman repeated blinking his eyes in confusion. "The real truth about the Hound of Malice." Tovale replied. ""The truth that history doesn't want anyone to know. The beast wasn't always a beast, it was once human."

"Human?" Roman's mind was spinning now and he felt as though he was about to be sick. "During the Mau Movement which culminated on December 28th 1929, 13 Samoan's were killed including Mau leader at the time, High Chief Tupua Tamasese Lealofi the third." Tovale explained with sadness in her eyes. "Among those few that survived the massacre was a Samoan Soldier by the name of Ikaika Anoa'i." Roman's heart skipped a beat in his chest as he looked at her in confusion as she replied, "He was Amituana's older brother." Roman's mind spun faster in his head as he tried to grasp everything his grandmother was saying. "Ikaika watched as his Samoan brothers lay dead all around him, he tried desperately to save them, but once his eyes fell on one of them, he couldn't remove his gaze from his friend's bloody wounds and before long, as the moon rose high into the sky, and with the violence of the war surrounding him, the next thing anyone knew was that Ikaika had bitten down on the Samoan man's wounds and began drinking his blood." Roman felt his breath catch in his throat as he fought to keep himself in check, but as Tovale continued, he swore he was about to hurl.

"Upon feasting on the wounds of his fallen brothers, and as the blood soaked through his clothes, Ikaika then began to notice a change within him. The anger he felt for his fallen brothers flowed through him like a raging wildfire and his sudden thirst for vengeance and blood became so fierce, that it transformed his body into that of a giant wolf with brick red fur so dark that it appeared like blood. The nails on both his hands and feet became silver claws, hard as stainless steele capable of slicing through flesh bone, or even the souls of his victims if he allowed it. His teeth became canine like teeth and His eyes became a fierce gold, with dark red pupils that were so dark they began to take on the shape of a skull the symbol of death." "What happened?" Roman asked drawing in a shaky breath to steady his nerves. "What happened to him?"

"Ikaika tried to hide his monstrous side from his family, but after the sudden and mysterious disappearance of their parents, eventually Amituana found out, and decided there was no other option other then to have his brother face death for his crimes. However instead of bringing Ikaika to the Samoan Council for trial, he decided to take his brother out himself. Out of fear that if he did not do so, that more bloodshed would be spilled throughout the Island and that the Hound of Malice would be passed through the bloodline." "Grandpa killed his own brother?" Roman asked as he felt his stomach churn at the thought of seeing his own family killing him pass through his already weary mind.

Tovale nodded and replied, "My husband was never the same after that, which is why he wanted to have our children's powers bound in case the bloodline did somehow continue after his brother's death." "So does that mean that I'm going to have to die?" Roman asked as Tovale shook her head. "Your stronger then Ikaika was Roman, you can find the strength to overcome this." "How?" Roman asked. "What if there's no other way other then death?" Tovale smiled and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Trust me Roman. If anyone can find a way to overcome the darkness that resides within you, it is you." Before Roman could open his mouth to speak again his vision was then filled with an intense bright white light that flowed all around him. "What the? What the hell's happening?" His voice echoing deeply as he called out, but all he heard back was silence...Until he opened his eyes to find himself staring up into Undertaker's cold blue eyes.

"Did you discover all that you needed to know?" He asked as Roman blinked his eyes for a second and looked around momentarily forgetting where he was. "Roman?" Roman looked up at Undertaker again and nodded slowly. "I think I know how to prevent this monster inside me from taking over." He replied slowly. "So what are you going to do?" The Dead Man asked. "First I need to consult with my grandfather about this to find out more." The Samoan man answered back as he slowly sat up and stood on shaky legs as he attempted to walk. "What does Amituana have anything to do with this?" Undertaker asked. "Everything." Roman replied looking at the Dead Man over his shoulder. "He has everything to do with this."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Does this mean bad news for Roman? Will he be able to find out more information from his grandfather? How will he handle being in the ring again? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review. Also for those of you wondering, Ikaika's name is pronouced Ee-KAI-Kah which means Man of Strength, and he is a character I created simply for the perpose of this unique story.**


End file.
